Love Will Save a Broken Child
by Troubledgirl87
Summary: Elsa adopts a 6 year old, girl, named Caroline. It's a Hurt/Comfort fluff story. There is also a lot of Sisterly Fluff. When I say OC I refer to Caroline, Elsa isn't and will not be dating anyone. Rated K plus, just to be safe and there are some intense scenes. (I did not draw the cover image). No flames and I do accept prompts! Elsa is 22 yrs old. Anna is 19 yrs old.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Mama**

**A/N: This was completely inspired and by ****nerfherder97****! He is amazing, guys, please check out his Fan Fictions! Anyways these are one-shots about Elsa's adoptive daughter ****BUT**** there will still be a main plot. I hope you enjoy! Not Elsanna. Anna is in this and there is Sisterly Fluff!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen. **

Elsa, Anna, and Caroline were all snuggled up on the couch, in front of the fire. Elsa had just adopted her 6 year old daughter from an orphanage in town, but that's a story for another time, perhaps.

"Elsa?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, Caroline?"

"I like you."

Elsa chuckled lightly. "I like you too."

Caroline snuggled into Elsa's side, wrapping her arms around her waist. She let out a fairly adorable yawn.

"Ready to go to sleep?" Elsa asked.

Caroline shook her head sleepily. Elsa smiled. She looked to her left to see her sister, snoring softly, drooling out the side of her mouth. Elsa picked up Caroline. She then bent down and kissed Anna's forehead.

"I'll come get you to your room later. Just let me put Caroline to bed."

Elsa received a sleepy nod from her sister. Elsa smiled and left the room, Caroline in her arms.

When she got to her room, Elsa laid Caroline down on the bed and tucked her in. She placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight, Caroline."

All Elsa heard was a mumble in response.

Elsa then went back to the Library.

She walked up to Anna and shook her lightly.

"Anna," Elsa whispered.

Nothing.

Elsa sighed. She put one arm under Anna's knees and the other arm supporting Anna's back. She picked her sister up and carried her to her room. Once Anna was all tucked in, Elsa left the room, planning to get some good shut-eye.

When she was passing Caroline's room, she heard something that almost sounded like…shouting.

Elsa opened the door to find Caroline crying in her sleep, shouting. Elsa ran to Caroline.

"Caroline! Sweetheart! Wake up!" Elsa said, shaking her daughter lightly.

Slowly, Caroline opened her eyes. When she saw Elsa she threw herself in Elsa's arms.

Elsa hugged Caroline tightly. Elsa gently pulled away and took Caroline's hands in hers.

"Its ok. I'm right here. Would you like me to sleep in here tonight?" Elsa asked.

Caroline nodded.

Elsa laid down next to the 6 year old. Caroline snuggled up to Elsa, sobbing softly into her nightgown. Elsa rubbed her back and cooed soft words of reassurance.

"What was the nightmare about? Are you comfortable with talking about it?" Elsa asked, concerned.

Caroline nodded. "I-I was in the o-orphanage. My o-old parents w-wanted me back. I w-was happy u-until right when w-we got home they l-left me again," Caroline whimpered.

"I'm so sorry Sweetie. Just so you know, I will _never _under _any_ circumstances abandon you. Ok?"

Caroline nodded.

Elsa ran her fingers through her daughter's hair. Caroline hummed at the soothing feeling.

"Everything is ok," Elsa promised softly.

Elsa could hear Caroline's breathing calm as she slipped into her dream world.

Elsa soon fell asleep shortly after.

In the morning, Anna was walking by Caroline's room and noticed the door was open.

She walked over to peek inside. She there found Caroline snuggled up in Elsa's arms, both of them smiling.

Anna had to cover her mouth so an "Aww" wouldn't slip out.

_Cuties._ Anna thought to herself. _Oh, but I have to wake them up._

Anna went over to her sister.

"Elsa," Anna whispered, shaking her sister's shoulder gently.

Elsa stirred slightly and opened one eye, annoyed. She loved her sleep.

"Breakfast is ready. You have to get ready."

Elsa felt something move in her arms. At first she got scared but she soon realized it was just her daughter. She looked down at Caroline.

Caroline was tossing and turning, whimpering softly.

"Oh not again," Elsa whispered.

Elsa sat up slightly, Caroline still in her arms, and began to rock her daughter. Elsa hummed a soft lullaby from her childhood. Soon, Caroline calmed down and settled in Elsa's embrace.

"Mama," Caroline mumbled, cling to Elsa, a smile on her face.

Tears of joy welled up in Elsa's eyes.

"I'm going to die of adorableness overload," Anna said with a soft smile.

Elsa looked over at her baby sister and smiled.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Anna was confused.

"For being my wonderful little sister."

"I try my best," Anna quipped. "But its time to go to breakfast."

Elsa sighed. _Way to ruin the moment, Anna._

"Oh but I cant wake Caroline. She is too cute," Elsa said, looking down and her daughter who was softly snoring.

"True…good luck with that," Anna said and left the room.

"Wait Anna…Ugh," Elsa tried to call back to her sister.

_That stinker._

But how was she going to wake Caroline up?

Elsa kissed the top of Caroline's head.

"Time to get up, Sweetie," Elsa said softly.

Caroline grumbled and shook her head, which earned a giggle from Elsa.

"I know, I don't want to get up either," Elsa said.

Elsa swung her legs over the side of her bed and stood up, Caroline still in her arms, sleeping.

"I'm going to put you down now," Elsa warned.

Elsa put Caroline down on the bed. Elsa then went behind her divider and changed out of her nightgown into a day dress. Then she sat at her vanity and did her hair.

When Elsa was finished getting ready, she went back over to Caroline, still fast asleep.

Elsa sighed and picked up her daughter. She got some clothes out for Caroline and set them down on the bed.

"You have to get dressed now, Caroline," Elsa said in a quiet voice.

Caroline stirred and opened one eye to peek at Elsa.

Elsa set Caroline down and showed her over to the divider to change.

"Um…Elsa…Can I have help," the little girl asked sheepishly.

"Of course, Sweetheart," Elsa said with a loving smile.

Once Elsa helped Caroline change and brush her hair, the walked to the Dining Room, hand-in-hand.

"Good morning, Elsa. Good morning, Caroline," Anna said.

"Good Mornin' Auntie Anna," Caroline slurred.

"Good Morning, Anna," Elsa said.

Elsa shot Anna an 'I-cant-believe-you-just-left-me' or a 'you-are-no-help-at-all look.'

Anna smiled and shrugged it off.

After breakfast they finished breakfast, Elsa asked Anna to watch Caroline until lunch since Elsa had some paper work to do.

"Where is Elsa going?" Caroline asked, getting worried.

"Don't worry, she is just going to do some important paper work nonsense," Anna said and rolled her eyes at the idea.

"…Oh," Caroline said in the quietest tone possible.

"She will be back at lunch time. Until then we can do whatever you want," Anna said and smiled at her niece.

Caroline nodded, her mood being lightened at the idea of playing all morning.

"…Hide and go seek?..."

"Sure!" Anna said, excited that Caroline was feeling happier.

"You count!" Caroline shouted and ran away.

"Ok, 1…2…3…" Anna continued counting up until 30. "Ready or not, here I come," Anna called.

_Where could she be_.

Anna began searching through the whole castle. There was only one other place to look. _The kitchen!_

Anna walked in the kitchen as quietly as she could, yet she still couldn't find Caroline.

"I guess she's not in here," Anna said suspiciously loud and pretended to leave.

Anna then saw a little girl crawl out of the cupboard, giggling like crazy. Anna then snuck up behind Caroline and picked her up. Caroline let out a surprised, yet happy squeal. Anna then set her back down.

"Ok, I found you. Your turn to count. How high can you count up to?" Anna asked.

"16," Caroline said, a little embarrassed.

"Wow! 16? When I was your age, I could only count up to 4," Anna said, trying to ease her embarrassment.

Caroline giggled.

"Ok, then count up to 16 and then try and find me," Anna instructed then ran off.

"1…2…3…" Caroline counted up to 16. "Read or not, here I come," Caroline said.

First, Caroline checked the Ballroom, then the Kitchen, and then she got lost. There were so many hallways, so many rooms. Caroline started to panic. Eventually she gave up.

"AUNTIE ANNA? WHERE ARE YOU?" Caroline cried, becoming very scared.

Elsa heard someone shouting downstairs and went to check it out. To her dismay, she found her daughter curled up in a ball, trembling, and crying in the middle of the hallway. Elsa ran to Caroline and scooped her up in her arms. Elsa rocked the little girl in her arms and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"What happened, Sweetie?" Elsa asked in a soothing voice, trying to hide her own worry in an effort to comfort her daughter.

"I-I go lost…and s-scared," Caroline said between sobs.

"Its ok now, I got you."

Then Anna burst into the hallway.

"I heard a scream. Is everything ok?" Anna asked with a concerned look.

"Yes, Caroline just got lost."

"Oh. Maybe we shouldn't play hide-and-go-seek," Anna said sheepishly.

"Maybe," Elsa teased.

Elsa turned her attention back to Caroline. Elsa placed another kiss on Caroline's forehead.

"If you ever get lost again, just call for me or Anna and we will come, ok?"

Caroline nodded into Elsa's embrace. Elsa stroked her hair, trying to fully soothe her.

"It's ok, I'm right here. _Mama's_ here."

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the premier of my new story. Now it will be hard to juggle all 3 stories but it will be ok. Just bear with me. Please review! No Flames! Love you guys! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Orphanage **

**A/N: I've decided that my titles for this story will only be one word. I don't know why, but oh well. So I am going to take this story somewhere but you guys have to be patient. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Not Elsanna. No Flames please!**

Two Weeks Ago…

"Come _on_, Elsa! You promised!"

"I did not promise such a thing. I could hurt someone."

"Elsa. You have so much more control over your powers now then you did a year ago. You have to trust yourself that you wont hurt anyone. I know you won't," Anna said, taking Elsa's hands in hers, trying to comfort her.

"…Do you really think it will be ok?" Elsa asked with a hopeful look.

"I _know _that everything will be fine," Anna said with a smile.

Elsa nodded.

"Yay! Let's go!" Anna squealed and pulled Elsa out of the room.

As they walked down the streets, every other second they would see citizens bowing or curtseying. Anna really hated formalities. She would rather not be bowed to but that is the price of a Princess.

"Oo! There it is!" Anna said excitedly and dragged Elsa over to the building.

"Anna, slow down. Its not going anywhere," Elsa quipped but it flew right over Anna's head.

"We're here!"

"Calm down," Elsa said and chuckled at her sister.

Anna knocked her musical knock. The door flew open and a plump, short old lady was there to greet them.

"Good Morning Your Majesty. Your Highness," the woman curtsied. "I am Miss Isabella. Please come in."

Elsa and Anna entered. All of the kids ran to them.

"Can we see your magic?" "Do the magic!" "Can you read us a story?" The questionsa came from all directions.

Elsa looked nervous. She _was _nervous. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked to see Anna smiling at her encouragingly. Elsa smiled and nodded.

Elsa knelt down to the children's height and held out her hand. Little snowflakes and streams of ice came flowing out of her palm. The children were all silenced, staring in awe of the magic.

Anna giggled at the children.

"Hey, you guys wanna read a story?" Anna asked the kids.

The children turned their attention to Anna and nodded their heads vigorously. Anna moved over to the bookshelf and returned with a large book full of fairy tales.

Elsa smiled at the kids gathering around Anna as she read. Elsa approached Anna and tapped her shoulder.

"I'm going to go outside and get some fresh air."

"Are you ok?" Anna asked with a concerned look.

Elsa smiled and nodded. She turned and opened up the door to the back yard. She closed her eyes and took a nice deep breath of the morning breeze.

She snapped out of her trance when she heard faint crying and whimpering. She opened up her eyes and scanned the back yard. She followed the crying over to the bushes and to her dismay, there sat before her was a brunette haired little girl.

Elsa kneeled down beside the girl. The girl looked up, her face streaked with tears.

"What's wrong, Sweetheart," Elsa said, giving the girl a loving smile.

The girl shook her head and looked down again.

Elsa lifted up the girl's chin.

"You can tell me," Elsa assured.

To Elsa's surprise, the girl launched herself at Elsa and clung to her tightly.

Elsa hugged the girl in return and rubbed circles on her back.

"Its ok. Shhh. I'm here," Elsa cooed.

The little girl was sobbing into Elsa's dress, clinging tightly to the Queen. Elsa stood up, picking the girl up with her. Elsa swayed side to side in attempt to soothe her.

"How about you tell me your name."

"C-Caroline," the girl mumbled in between sobs.

"Such a beautiful name. My name is Queen Elsa," Elsa said with a soft smile.

Caroline looked horrified, realizing how disrespectful she was to the Queen. Caroline started sputtering apologies and cried harder.

Elsa took pity on the girl. Elsa hugged Caroline tighter.

"Its ok, I never really liked formalities that much."

Saying that somewhat calmed Caroline, reducing her sobs to whimpers.

"Really?" Caroline asked.

"Really." Elsa smiled.

"Oh she's so CUTE!" Anna squealed from the doorway.

Elsa laughed. All the children glared at Caroline jealously. Elsa noticed and frowned. Anna walked over to Caroline and Elsa.

"Hi, I'm Anna. What's your name," Anna introduced.

"C-Caroline," Caroline whispered.

"Nice to meet you Caroline," Anna said with a huge smile.

Now all the children were seething. It wasn't fair! Caroline got all the attention just because she is little!

Elsa was getting upset.

_How could all of these children be so inconsiderate?_

Elsa, still holding Caroline, walked back inside, Anna following. The children moved out of her way.

"_I think Scars is getting adopted by the Queen."_ Elsa heard a child whisper.

_Scars? Why did they call her Scars?_

This just made Elsa even madder. Elsa looked at the little girl in her arms who was hiding her face in Elsa's shoulder.

_I have a decision to make…Am I ready to have a child. Be a single parent? Anna could help. She would be a great Aunt. _

It was decided.

"Miss Isabella?" Elsa asked walking towards the Orphanage Head Mistress.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"I would like to adopt Caroline."

When those words came out of her mouth, everyone stared at her, astonished.

Then Anna broke the silence, "YAY! I have a niece!"

Anna was overly happy today and Elsa didn't know why.

"Oh, let me just get the papers, Your Majesty," Miss Isabella said and left the room.

Caroline looked up at Elsa with a confused look.

"Hey Sweetheart. I'm going to be your new Mama," Elsa said smiling at her new adoptive daughter.

Caroline's face lit up.

"R-Really?"

"Really," Elsa nodded.

Miss Isabella soon came back with the paper work.

"These are her Medical Records," Miss Isabella said, handing Elsa a few papers. "And these are the documents you need to fill out and sign to make it official."

Elsa handed Caroline over to Anna but Caroline didn't let go of Elsa.

"Its ok, Caroline. I'm not leaving. I'm just handing you over to Aunt Anna so I can sign some papers, ok?"

Caroline nodded and let Anna take her. Anna bounced Caroline on her hip lightly, which seemed to soothe Caroline.

Elsa smiled at them before turning to fill out the paperwork.

Once all the paperwork was done, she took the Medical information and gently took Caroline back from Anna. Caroline was now asleep when Elsa took her from Anna.

Elsa smiled at Anna and Anna shrugged.

_She's going to be a great mother some day._ Elsa thought.

Anna and Elsa bid the kids and Miss Isabella farewell and they started to walk back to the castle.

When they walked through town, everyone stared at the sleeping little girl in the Queen's arms. Elsa didn't mind them. Nothing could put her in a bad mood right now.

They had finally reached the castle and Caroline was still asleep.

"Nora, can you please set up a room for Caroline, here," Elsa asked the interior decorator.

"Of course, Your Majesty," Nora curtsied and then hurried away.

Elsa looked down at her daughter. Caroline was snoring softly on Elsa's should. Elsa, then, looked up at Anna.

"She is so adorable," Elsa said, her voice quiet.

"I know," Anna said looking at Caroline.

Almost if on cue, Caroline sighed. The cutest little tired sigh anyone could muster.

"Oh…my…goodness…" Anna said, placing her hand over her heart.

"The room is ready, Your Majesty," Nora informed.

"Thank you, Nora," Elsa said and walked up stairs, Anna trailing behind.

Elsa opened up the doors to Caroline's new room and stepped inside. It was a light green and pink room with a little bed and some furniture. Elsa set Caroline down on the bed and tucked her in.

Elsa sat on the edge of Caroline's bed and brushed some bangs out of Caroline's face. Elsa smiled at her new daughter. _Her_ daughter.

"You are a mother now," Anna said from the doorway.

Elsa looked up at her baby sister. There were tears brimming in Elsa's eyes. Tears of joy.

"I'm a mother now," Elsa repeated her sister's words, letting it sink in.

Elsa sighed and placed a kiss on Caroline's head.

"I'm going to go over her medical records, now. I'll be in my study. See you at lunch," Elsa told Anna and left the room.

Elsa brought the Medical Records to her study and sat down at her desk.

"Ok…She's allergic to strawberries. She has mild anxiety. And…that seems to be it," Elsa said to herself.

Then Elsa pulled out her background information. Elsa was dumbfounded.

_Oh my poor baby._

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Yay! (I hate cliffhangers so much). Well, lucky for you, I am writing the next chapter tonight! So it will be published in 2 hours or so. It takes a long time to write. Im excited to write the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed! Please Review! No Flames! Love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Orphanage Part 2**

**A/N: And another chapter! Sorry for the cliffhanger but do not fear, the second part is here! (See what I did there?) Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Not Elsanna. No Flames!**

**Warning: There is some intense scenes in this one, reader's discretion is advised. This chapter is rated T.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen…Such a shame.**

_She heard footsteps. _

_WHAM! The door flew open._

"_CAROLINE!" the man shouted at the 4 year old._

_The little girl cowered in the corner of the room. The man approached the girl, belt in hand._

"_What did I TELL YOU?" he yelled and snapped the belt._

_The little girl whimpered and started sobbing._

"_WHAT?" The man shouted and whipped her arm._

_The girl screamed and cried even harder._

"_WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!" He started whipping her over and over._

_2 minutes passed and she lay limp in the corner._

"_CAROLINE!" A woman shouted and ran into the room._

_She pushed the man out of the way and started to perform CPR on the child._

_Thump, Thump._

_The woman sighed in relief. A weak pulse but at least the little girl had one._

"_MOVE!" The man yelled and whipped the woman._

"_I SAID MOVE!"_

Caroline's whole was trembling. She was wracked with sobs, screaming.

"MAMA! NO!"

Elsa heard screaming and ran out of her study and into Caroline's room. Caroline was on the bed, curled up in a ball, still asleep.

"Caroline!" Elsa said and shook the little girl.

Still asleep.

"Caroline, Sweetheart! Wake up!" Elsa said, starting to panic.

Now Anna arrived.

"Is everything ok?" Anna asked worried.

"She wont wake up," Elsa said with tears in her eyes.

Anna went over to the two and sat on the bed beside Elsa.

"Well she needs to wake up. Make your hands cold and put them to her cheeks," Anna suggested.

Elsa did just that. Caroline's eyes shot open and she began gasping for air, still crying. Elsa hugged Caroline tightly and rubbed her back.

"Shhh everything is ok now. Everything is ok," Elsa said to Caroline and to herself.

Anna smiled with relief and stroked Caroline's hair.

"Bad dream," Anna asked.

Caroline nodded. She started to calm down and was reduced to small whimpers. The trembled stopped completely.

Elsa started rocking her gently.

"You should get some sleep now, Anna. Thank you," Elsa said softly with a smile.

"Ok, Good night you two. Love you both," Anna said and left the room.

"I wont let him hurt you anymore," Elsa whispered to Caroline.

"H-how do y-you know about h-him?" Caroline's voice cracked from crying.

"I know everything," Elsa teased.

Caroline smiled but it soon faltered once she began to think about her dream/flashback. Elsa stroked the 6 year old's hair.

Along with Caroline's background, Elsa learned Caroline's age and likes and hates from the documents Miss Isabella gave her.

"E-Elsa?"

"Yes, Love?"

"Can y-you sing to m-me?"

"Of course," Elsa smiled and began to sing.

_Baby Beluga in the deep blue sea Swim so wild and swim so free The heaven above and the sea below See the little white whale on the go_

_Oh baby Beluga, oh baby Beluga, is the water warm? Is your mama home with you so happy?_

Elsa noticed that Caroline's eyes were now closed and her breathing was now calming.

_Way down under where the dolphins play Where you swim and splash all day Waves roll in and the waves roll out See the water squirting out of your spout_

_Baby Beluga, oh, baby Beluga, sing your little song Sing for all your friends, we'll like to hear you_

Elsa saw the sleepy smile on Caroline's face.

_When it's dark you're home and fed Curl up snug in your water bed Moon is shining and the stars are out Good night, little whale, good night_

_Baby Beluga, oh, baby Beluga, with tomorrow's sun Another day's begun, you'll soon be waking_

_Baby Beluga in the deep blue sea Swim so wild and swim so free The heaven above and the sea below And a little white whale on the go You're just a little white whale on the go_

Once Elsa finished the song, she noticed that Caroline was fast asleep in her arms. Elsa smiled and a kissed the top of Caroline's head.

Elsa gently laid Caroline down in her bed and tucked her in once again.

"Good night, Sweetheart," Elsa whispered and kiss Caroline's little nose.

Caroline smiled, still fast asleep. Elsa got up and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

_Poor girl. _Elsa sighed.

Elsa walked to her sister's room and knocked lightly. To her surprise, Anna came and opened the door.

"I thought you would be asleep by now, I just came to check on you," Elsa said, walking inside Anna's room.

"I've been reading this book that is _really_ good and I can't put it down," Anna said, sitting on her bed.

"Anna reading? Those two things don't go together," Elsa teased.

"Not usually no," Anna laughed lightly.

"Thank you for helping me out with Caroline. I read up on her background and it is…bad," Elsa cringed, remembering what she read and Caroline's nightmare.

"Oh…Is that what the nightmare was about?"

Elsa nodded.

"Poor girl," Anna said with a frown.

"That's what I thought too. And also guess what the kids at the Orphanage called her? Anna, they called her 'Scars'," Elsa grimaced, remembering the jealous kids.

Anna gasped, " Those little- I was _nice _to them!"

"Yes, I know. I was getting pretty angry, too. I saw the scars on her arms. There are some on her legs as well. And those kids…Ugh," Elsa said frustrated.

Elsa walked over and sat next to her sister.

"I know, its frustrating. But now she is safe from her Father and those kids," Anna reminded Elsa.

Elsa nodded, "You're right."

"When am I not?"

Elsa smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Other than those awful kids, today was a good day," Elsa mused.

"How are you going to announce to the kingdom, to staff, that you have a child?" Anna asked.

"Thanks for reminding me."

Anna smiled, "Sorry."

"No, I do actually need to figure this out. I think I'll inform staff in a meeting. I will announce to the public…a bit later perhaps. Oh, but when we go to the park or around town, the public will find out anyway," Elsa started to worry.

"Elsa, calm down. You can figure it all out tomorrow," Anna said in an attempt to calm her sister down.

Elsa took a deep breath, "You are right. Thank you, Anna. Good night, I love you."

"Good night, I love you too," Anna said and gave her sister a brief hug before crawling back in bed.

Elsa left the room and closed the door behind her.

_Its been a good day_. Elsa thought with a smile and walked off to her room.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed! Sorry for the intense nightmare that Caroline had. It was hard for me to write that part. The Lullaby Elsa sang to Caroline was ****"Baby Beluga" by Raffi****! Please Review! No Flames! Love ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Love**

**A/N: Hi! This is Chapter 4 WOOT! This chapter is gonna be on the is be a little intense again. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! (When I say "Present Day" I mean in their day and age). Not Elsanna! No Flames!**

**Warning: Intense scenes, not recommended for young children. Reader's discretion is advised. This chapter is rated T just to be safe.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Frozen.**

Present Day…

"Eat your veggies, Caroline," Elsa said.

Caroline stared at the veggies with distaste.

"Hey Elsa, why don't you demonstrate how we eat our veggies," Anna suggested with a smirk.

Elsa looked down at her untouched veggies. Anna _knew _how much Elsa _hated _veggies.

"No, I don't think that's necessary," Elsa said, trying to get out of it.

"Caroline, would you like to see Elsa eat her veggies?" Anna asked.

Caroline nodded her head 'yes.'

Elsa glared at the strawberry-blonde. Anna smiled at her innocently. Elsa stabbed the piece of broccoli and held it up to her mouth.

Caroline was looking at Elsa anxiously, waiting to see Elsa eat the awful vegetables.

Elsa put the piece of broccoli in her mouth and chewed it like she was chewing glass.

Anna smirked and continued eating her lunch.

"Your…Turn…Caroline," Elsa said, gagging.

Elsa finally swallowed the broccoli and was left panting. Anna giggled and rolled her eyes.

Caroline put the broccoli in her mouth and swallowed it with ease.

Elsa gasped.

"Y-you both- Anna you sneaky little stinker," Elsa said to a laughing Anna.

"Tricked ya'!" Anna said, still laughing.

Caroline was laughing too, but not as hard as Anna.

"I love veggies," Caroline said, furthermore rubbing the trick into Elsa's face.

Elsa huffed. Soon the laughing became contagious and she laughed along with them.

Elsa decided to take the rest of the day off to hang out with her daughter and her sister.

They spent all day playing in the snow, even though it was in the middle of Summer. Caroline was starting to get drowsy and Elsa noticed.

"Lets go to bed, Sweetheart," Elsa said, picking Caroline up.

"Aww," Caroline said sleepily.

Elsa smiled.

"Sorry, Sweetie, but you look really tired."

"I'm not tired!" Caroline said with a yawn.

"Of course not," Elsa said sarcastically, smiling.

Elsa reached Caroline's room. She got out a fresh nightgown and put it on the bed. Then she set Caroline down.

"Do you need help?" Elsa asked the sleepy little girl.

Caroline nodded. Elsa helped Caroline change into her nightgown, frowning at the scars all over her shoulders and arms. Once Caroline was all dressed, Elsa set her in her bed.

"Um…Elsa…" Caroline said in her soft, little voice.

"Yes?"

"CanyousleepwithmebecauseImscaredofnightmares," Caroline said quickly and cringed, expecting a 'no.'

"Yes, of course," Elsa said to Caroline's surprise.

Elsa laid down next to Caroline. Caroline snuggled into Elsa's side, humming softly at Elsa's warmth.

Elsa placed a kiss on Caroline's forehead.

"Good night, Sweetheart."

"E-Elsa?" Caroline asked nervously.

Elsa looked at Caroline, showing her that Caroline has her attention.

"Can…I call you…Mama?" Caroline asked quietly.

Elsa felt as if her heart melted. Tears of joy were threatening to spill out at any moment.

Elsa hugged Caroline tightly.

"Yes! Yes, of course you can!"

Caroline smiled and nestled into her Mother's embrace.

"I love you, Mama."

"I love you so much, Sweetheart!" the tears finally broke through.

Elsa tried her best to hide the tears so Caroline wouldn't be concerned. Soon after that little moment, Caroline and Elsa both fell asleep

_A tall, gruff man approached Elsa. _

"_You think you can keep her safe? She's MINE! You don't own her!" the man yelled._

_Elsa could hear a little girl screaming._

"_Caroline?" Elsa asked nervously._

"_Yes, you beloved little girl," The man spat._

_Elsa raised her hand, ready to stab and icicle through the awful man._

"_Ah ah ah," the man said and pulled A blind folded and gagged Anna in front of him._

"_Anna," Elsa gasped._

_The man chuckled. "You kill me, she dies as well," he said with a knife to Anna's neck._

_Anna was trying to scream and wriggle out of the man's grasp. The man grimaced at Anna and plunged a knife in her side. You could her the muffle scream echo in the dark room._

"_ANNA!" Elsa cried. _

_Elsa was now crying violently, her body trembling. Then man dropped Anna and she fell to the ground. Elsa crawled over to Anna._

"_Anna," Elsa whispered._

_Elsa removed the blindfold and gag. Anna's face was tear streaked. Elsa hugged Anna, careful of her wound._

"_Elsa…it hurts."_

"_I know…I know, Anna," Elsa said between sobs._

"_Good bye, ELSA!" The man said._

Elsa sat up straight, gasping for air. Where was Anna? Caroline? Elsa looked around. To Elsa's right, Anna was holding a crying Caroline, and Anna herself was crying.

"W-we tried to w-wake you up," Anna said in a hushed voice.

Elsa got up and hugged Anna and Caroline.

"Are you guys ok?" Elsa asked.

Anna had a sad smile on her face.

"You are the one who just had a night terror…" Anna said, sadly. "I heard screaming and crying. I rushed in her to find Caroline clinging to you sobbing because you were screaming and crying. So I pulled Caroline off you and tried to wake you up. I tried."

"Oh Anna I'm sorry," Elsa said and hugged Anna tighter.

Anna chuckled and sniffed, "We are the ones supposed to be consoling you."

Elsa pulled away from the hug gently.

"Caroline?" Elsa asked softly.

Caroline looked up from Anna's shoulder. Caroline flung herself into Elsa's arms and started crying harder.

"Mama!" she whimpered.

"Shh, I'm here. I'm sorry I scared you, Sweetheart," Elsa said, hugging Caroline close.

Anna wiped her eyes and was trying to stop crying.

"I'll talk to you about it after I put Caroline to bed, ok?" Elsa said.

Anna nodded, sniffling. Elsa planted a kiss on Anna's forehead.

"Its ok, I'll be right back."

Anna went back to her room and Elsa sat down on her bed with Caroline in her arms.

"Baby, look at me," Elsa said lifting Caroline's chin. "I'm ok. Mama just had a bad dream, ok?"

Caroline nodded and fell back into her mother's embrace. Elsa cradled her daughter.

"Mama's ok, we're ok," Elsa said in a soothing tone.

Soon Caroline began falling back asleep. Elsa placed a kiss on her nose.

"Everything's ok," Elsa whispered.

Once Caroline fell back asleep, Elsa tucked her in and kissed her goodnight.

Elsa left the room at headed to Anna's room.

_Knock, Knock, Knock-Knock, Knock._

Elsa used Anna's signature knock.

The door opened to reveal a still crying Anna. Elsa hugged Anna tightly and Anna hugged her back.

"I-I was s-so scared," Anna whimpered.

"I'm sorry," Elsa said, tears filling her eyes.

"Its n-not your f-fault," Anna chocked out between sobs.

"I'm sorry for shutting you out. I'm sorry for not being there for you when you needed me, when _you _had nightmares. I'm sorry for almost killing you _twice_. I'm sorry-"

"Elsa, stop. P-please stop," Anna begged through tears.

Elsa was now crying as well.

"A-Are you o-ok?" Anna asked, her voice still shaky but her crying has calmed.

Elsa hesitated and then shook her head. Anna and Elsa sat criss-cross-applesauce on Anna's bed.

"I had this horrid dream that Caroline's father came back and…and…" Elsa said beginning to cry again.

Anna took Elsa's hands in hers, trying to comfort her older sister.

"H-He stabbed you in the side. He kidnapped and whipped Caroline. I held you in my arms as y-you bled out, Anna," Elsa said, tears running down her cheeks.

Anna hugged Elsa again.

"Look, I'm right here and you just put Caroline to bed. We are both safe. We are all safe, it's ok," Anna soothed.

Elsa's crying calmed once again and they pulled away from their embrace.

"I-I hope this dream wasn't some kind of warning. He said 'You think you can keep her safe'," Elsa said, voice shaky.

"Elsa, don't worry, it's most likely never going to happen," Anna said.

"'Most likely'?" Elsa asked, becoming worried.

"Don't worry about him. Why would he want Caroline back anyways?"

"You're right. I'm sorry, I'm just nervous and scared and I don't want you or Caroline to get hurt," Elsa confided.

"We are all perfectly fine. I love you, Elsa."

"I love you, too Anna. Don't ever forget it."

**A/N: Again, It was intense. I'm sorry. It will get a bit worse though so if you don't like violence then…I don't know what to say. Please review! No Flames! I love you guys! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Adjusting **

**A/N: Hallo! I'm back! This chapter is just exploring the virtues of having a child and a lot of Motherly Elsa in this (When is there not). There is also some sisterly fluff, NOT Elsanna! I hope you guys enjoy! No Flames!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen…*sighs***

3 Days After Caroline Was Adopted…

Caroline was a very shy little girl. She didn't talk that much. This made Elsa concerned, though she understood why Caroline didn't talk much.

"Hi Caroline," Elsa said, approaching her baby girl who was playing in the snow.

"Hi," Caroline said quietly with a small smile.

"We just finished our snowman, Elsa! Look!" Elsa heard Anna say with excitement.

When Elsa turned to look, she saw a perfectly built snowman that looked identical to Olaf.

"That's amazing, Anna," Elsa said with a genuine smile.

Anna smiled back, happy with her sister's approval.

"Did you help Aunt Anna build a snowman?" Elsa asked Caroline.

Caroline smiled and nodded.

Elsa sighed. Caroline was still not really talking that much. Anytime Caroline was afraid or excited, she would say at least one full sentence which was a _lot_ for her.

Caroline held out her arms, asking to be picked up. Elsa smiled and picked the little girl up, out of the snow.

"I'm going to take Caroline back inside. Are you coming inside as well?" Elsa asked her sister.

"Yeah, I've spent enough time out here."

Elsa walked back inside with Caroline and Anna.

Elsa opened the doors to the library. Caroline's face lit up and she had a bright grin on her face.

"You like books," Elsa said, smiling at Caroline's reaction.

Caroline nodded her head enthusiastically.

"What kind of books do you like?"

Caroline was silent for a moment.

"Love books…" The little girl said in a hushed tone.

"Oh, Romantic Novels?"

Caroline nodded her head.

Elsa giggled and looked over to Anna, whose expression was pure excitement.

"Me too! I love romance!" Anna almost squealed.

Elsa held back the urge to roll her eyes and moved over to the bookshelf.

"Oo, this one was one of Anna's favorites when we were little," Elsa said and pulled out a dusty book.

Anna gasped. "Pride and Prejudice!"

Elsa nodded. She went over to the couch and sat down, Caroline curled up in her lap. Anna sat down next to them. Elsa opened up the book and began to read.

Elsa expected Caroline to be falling asleep, but once Elsa started reading, Caroline straightened her posture and paid close attention to the story.

A third into the book, Elsa put a bookmark in it and closed it.

"Aw," Caroline said quietly.

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart, but it's getting late."

Caroline nodded. Elsa frowned at her daughter's disappointment. Elsa stood up, holding Caroline, and put the book on the side table. Anna was about to fall asleep at any second.

"Anna, you should go to bed," Elsa said, holding back laughter.

Anna's head was being supported by her right arm, her left arm dangling off the couch. Her eyes were closed but she wasn't quite asleep yet.

Anna mumbled and swatted her hand supposedly saying "Ok" but Anna didn't get up. Elsa smiled and shook her head.

When Elsa and Caroline reached Caroline's room, Caroline was almost asleep. Elsa kissed Caroline on the head and walked inside her room. Elsa cradled Caroline.

Caroline smiled, loving her mother's warm touch. Caroline reached up and gave Elsa a peck on the cheek and then settled back down in the embrace.

Elsa stopped for a moment. Elsa stopped everything. Elsa looked down to see a young, 6 year old girl, smiling up at her. Elsa returned the smile and placed a kiss on Caroline's nose.

Caroline giggled.

Progress. They were making progress.

Elsa failed to notice that when she was staring off into space, she was absent-mindedly drumming her fingers on Caroline's stomach. This earned a fit of giggles from Caroline.

Elsa was confused until she realized.

"What's wrong, Sweetie?" Elsa asked innocently, now running her fingers all along Caroline's stomach.

Caroline squealed with laughter and tried to fight the attacking hand. But Elsa was tickling her to fast. Elsa decided to stop running her fingers along her stomach and settled for poking her belly. This made Caroline laugh louder.

"E-Elsa," she sputtered.

"Yes, Love?" Elsa asked, still poking Caroline's belly.

This earned another squeal. Elsa smiled at her adoptive daughter's ticklishness. Elsa then stopped her attack and held Caroline close.

Caroline loved Elsa's hugs, they were always so warm.

"E-Elsa?" Caroline asked, quiet as usual.

"Yes?" Elsa answered, hiding her frown.

Elsa had wished that Caroline called her 'Mama' but Elsa understands that it has only been a few days.

"Why did you adopt me?" A full sentence, to Elsa's surprise. But how was going to answer this one.

Elsa surely could not tell her "because I felt pity for you."

"Hmm, Have you ever heard of love at first sight?" Elsa asked.

Caroline nodded with a small smile.

"Well, it was love at first sight. I saw you and knew you needed to be apart of our little family," Elsa said, smiling kindly down at her daughter.

"Y-You love me?" Caroline gasped.

"Yes, of course I do. You are my daughter and I love you dearly," Elsa said with an almost sad smile.

Caroline broke into a grin and hugged Elsa the tightest she could. Elsa smiled wide and returned the hug.

"Thank you for adopting me!" Caroline said sincerely.

Another full sentence. They were definitely getting somewhere. Maybe in time, Caroline will feel more comfortable with talking.

"Your welcome, Sweetheart." Elsa noticed Caroline yawn. "Getting tired yet?"

Caroline nodded sleepily. Elsa smiled adoringly. She walked over to the bed and tucked Caroline in. Elsa sat down on the edge of Caroline's bed.

"Have a good night. Don't let the frostbite bite," Elsa said and placed a kiss on her adoptive daughter's forehead.

"F-Frostbite?" Caroline asked shakily.

"Oh, its just a saying. I didn't mean to scare you. Don't worry, you wont get frost bite."

_Wait…frostbite! Powers! Had I shown her my powers? _Elsa couldn't remember if she had revealed her magic to Caroline yet.

"Caroline?" Elsa asked attentively.

"Hm?"

"Before I came to the orphanage, did you know who I was besides the fact that I'm the Queen?"

Caroline took a minute to think but then shook her head, 'no.'

"I'm going to show you something, and you needn't be afraid, ok?"

Caroline nodded.

Elsa held out her hand, palm facing upward. She allowed little bouts of snow to release from her hand. Caroline looked at the magic with wonder in her eye. Caroline held up her and touched a snowflake. She giggled when her hand made contact with the snow.

Elsa smiled at Caroline. Elsa was relieved that Caroline liked her magic. Elsa soon closed her hand.

Caroline looked over and smiled at Elsa. "Its pretty magic."

Elsa smiled back. "Thank you. Ok, I just wanted to make sure you knew so you weren't startled the next time you see me use my magic."

Caroline nodded and lay back down. Elsa stood up and walked to the door.

"Elsa," She heard a small voice call.

Elsa turned around. "Yes?"

"M-May I have another hug?" Caroline asked shyly.

Elsa smiled. "Of course, Sweetheart."

Elsa walked back over to Caroline and enveloped her in the warmest hug she could ever possible give. Caroline beamed.

"Thank you, Elsa."

Elsa gently pulled out of the embrace. "Any time."

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter! Please Review! No Flames! Bye!**


End file.
